


The Right Time

by AvatarAbby



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: Connie has been dropping hints about marriage for a while and she’s more than a little annoyed that Steven isn’t catching on.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	The Right Time

Connie didn’t understand why Steven wasn’t getting the hints. She had dropped hints of marriage almost daily, oohed and awed over ever wedding-themed movie, even went as far as to have a ring catalog open on the coffee table, with her favorite selection circled in red. She had figured after weeks of doing everything short of saying it out loud, her boyfriend would get the hint and pop the question.   
But he hadn’t, and Connie was getting frustrated.  
It all came to a head one Friday night. The two had been watching Say Yes to the Dress (another not-so-subtle hint on Connie’s part) and the young adult decided to jumpstart the conversation to see where it would lead.  
“Don’t you think it would be nice to get married?”  
The half-gem continued to stare at the screen. “Eh, it seems like such a big fuss for such little reward.”  
That was when Connie had had it. “How big of an idiot are you!”  
Steven turned his head to his partner, stunned at the outburst. “What?”  
“For weeks now, I have been dropping hints that we should get engaged. And you have done nothing! You didn’t even notice.”  
“Of course I noticed.”  
The woman was about to keep shouting until she realized what he had just said. “You..noticed?”  
“Honey, when your girlfriend sends you a sociological study on the benefits of marriage, one takes the hint that she’s ready to walk down the isle.”  
“So then what’s the problem? Do you not want to get married?”  
“Of course I do,” he exclaimed, “marrying you is one of my biggest dreams. I even bought the ring you circled in the catalog. I was going to do it over a week ago. But then my anxiety got the best of me. I started thinking that maybe I was misreading the signs, or that once you saw me down on one knee you’d realize our whole relationship was a mistake. I already proposed to you horribly one time, I don’t know if I could take it if that happened again.”  
“Oh, Steven,” she said, take his hands in hers, “you proposing to me all those years ago wasn’t horrible. It just wasn’t the right time. But things are different now. We’ve been together for years, we both have stable jobs, and we both understand that we could live without each other, we chose each other because we don’t want to. And I want it to be like that forever- I want to live with you, to fight with you, to help you in all the challenges that come you’re way.”  
Steven smiled, “I want that, too.”  
“So? Are we getting married or what?”  
The crystal gem looked into his lovers’ eyes. “Are you sure you want to do this now? It isn’t exactly the perfect proposal.”  
“We’re here together, having an honest conversation about what we want from life. What could be more perfect then than?”  
“Well, when you put it like that.” Steven took out an engagement ring with pale pink diamonds woven into the golden band, making it look like a field of roses. “Connie Maheswaran, will you marry me?”  
“Yes, Steven Universe, I will marry you.”   
The ring was placed on her finger and the two embraced for a long time, enjoying this new stage in their relationship.  
Suddenly, Steven jumped up from the couch and ran in the direction of the bedroom.  
“Honey, where are you going?”  
“I gotta call Garnet, let her know she has a wedding to plan!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully one day we will be able to see Garnet’s 363+ versions of their wedding.


End file.
